dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman 2
Batman 2 is a 2010 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. The film is a sequel to Batman: Year One and was directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Tom Pelphrey, Scarlett Johansson, James Franco, Tessa Thompson, Jeremy Irons, Emma Stone, Brenton Thwaites, Amanda Seyfried, Angela Bassett and Gary Oldman. It was released on May 7, 2010 and grossed $660.7 million against a $150 million budget. It ran 140 minutes and received generally positive reviews, with praise for its visual effects, action, and performances (particularly that of Franco and Oldman), though it was criticized for being overstuffed and inferior to the original. Batman 3 was released on May 3, 2013. Plot Six months after becoming Batman, Bruce Wayne maintains his secret identity, while attempting to track down Selina Kyle, who has not been seen in the last six months. Harvey Dent is still in a coma, while Detective Jim Gordon continues to help Batman, unaware that he is actually Wayne. Dent awakens, though visibly scarred. Wayne is overjoyed at his return, though Dent's memory is impaired and he leaves the hospital in confusion. Wayne convinces him to see a therapist to readjust to society, but Dent refuses. Wayne is visited by A.R.G.U.S. Director Amanda Waller, who reveals she wants him to be a part of a team she is comprising to stop major threats from taking over Earth. Wayne is reluctant but agrees to work with A.R.G.U.S. moving forward, if they help him find Selina, which she agrees to do. Waller assigns Agent Dinah Lance to work with Wayne. The two go out that night and are able to find Selina with A.R.G.U.S.'s technology, but she becomes angry at him for revealing her location. Selina escapes once again, and Wayne prevents Lance from putting a tracker on her. Dent realizes he is going insane and seeks out Dr. Shondra Kinsolving to help him. The two begin bi-daily sessions, though she decides to call the police after he has an outburst and hurts her. Dent tries to stop her, and accidentally kills her in the process. Dent covers up the murder, but is forced to take her body home, after faking her certification of Dent's sanity. This allows Dent to go back to working as a lawyer, though his co-workers begin noticing a difference in him as well. Wayne also begins noticing this and invites himself over for dinner that night. At Dent's house, Wayne discovers a body bag in his closet, after which he is forced out. Wayne informs Gordon over what he saw, and they raid Dent's house, discovering and identifying Kinsolving's body, though Dent escapes arrest and vows to kill Wayne. Wayne asks Lance to attend the circus show with him as friends and she agrees. However, the night is interrupted when Dent shows up, planning to kill Wayne. However, Lance interferes, causing the bullets shot out to hit the acrobat ropes instead, killing all the "Flying Graysons", except the youngest, teenage Dick Grayson, who Wayne agrees to adopt, feeling guilty about his family's deaths. Dent is taken into GCPD custody, where he is reviewed by Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Due to Dent's appearance, the public gives him the name "Two-Face". Selina returns to Wayne Manor secretly and meets Dick, who is confused as to why she is there. Selina knocks him unconscious and goes to the Batcave, where she gains information on A.R.G.U.S.'s deal with Wayne. Wayne finds her and they sleep together, though when he wakes up, he finds her and his motorcycle gone. At the GCPD, Wayne finds Gordon and formally meets his teenage daughter, Barbara, who is around the same age as Dick. Barbara and Dick meet and begin going out. Wayne speaks with Dent, who blames him for all his problems. Wayne says goodbye to Dent and leaves. Dent is taken to Arkham Asylum, though he is able to escape when one of the guards in the van aids him, revealing himself to have worked for Carmine Falcone before his arrest. Dent and the guard take the van and begin driving back to Gotham, but A.R.G.U.S. ambushes them and kills the guard, but Dent escapes again. Wayne is informed of Dent's escape and goes with Lance as Batman to stop Dent. Attempting to peacefully disengage Dent, Lance is taken down by Dent's army, former Falcone supporters who now see Dent as his successor. As Wayne is nearly taken down as well, Selina shows up and helps him. Selina, Wayne, and Lance are able to stop Dent once more and ensure he is taken directly to Arkham Asylum. Quinzel transfers to Arkham as well, to oversee Dent, while Wayne cuts off A.R.G.U.S. contact, though he tells Waller to recruit him if anything ever goes wrong. Selina decides to stop hiding and begins a stable relationship with Wayne. In a post-credits scene, Amanda Waller is informed of an alien arrival in Metropolis. Cast *Tom Pelphrey as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Scarlett Johansson as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *James Franco as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Tessa Thompson as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon *Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson *Amanda Seyfried as Harleen Quinzel *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon Reception 'Box office' Batman 2 grossed $261.6 million (39.6%) in the United States and Canada and $399.1 million (60.4%) in other territories for a total of $660.7 million. Worldwide, it is the seventh highest-grossing 2010 film. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $226.7 million. 'Critical reception' Batman 2 received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise for its visual effects, action, and performances (particularly that of Franco and Oldman), though it was criticized for being overstuffed and inferior to the original. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 356 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10.